bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Classic Battle: Shinigami vs Hollow!
As a figure walks through the dusty, barren landscape. Hundreds of plies of the dead lay behind him, slaughtered by his hands. As the figure continues to walk he stops and stares. He looks upward staring at the moon as it was. "Beatiful night in Las Noches", segunda Espada Nou says. "Too bad there's no one to fight" Nou then quickly sonido'd out only leaving the line of the dead hollows and a dust cloud behind him. He then appears on top of a large grey tower in Las Noches, he then waits there as if he was waiting for an old friend. Leaning against the pillar, Ruiko looked up at Nou, "Oh? You come here to get away and think as well?" "You could at least say hi", Nou says sarcastically. Nou then gets to his knees and bows. "Hello Ruiko nice day were having. Right?" "Hm? Oh yea...quite lovely" Ruiko sighed, not acting like her usual self. "This place is so dreary. I miss spending time among those in the human world. They lead such different lives than we do here." Nou then stood up looking down at Ruiko. "Well mistress Ruiko, why don't we pay a visit to that of the human world." Nou offered as he stared off in another direction. A sudden smile burst across Ruiko's face "Hm. You know...that's not a bad idea." Turning to face Nou, she ran up and placed her chest against his, "If you were a human, I would be all over you right now." Nou then quickly turned attempting to hide his embarrasment. "...Yea..Yes mistress Ruiko" Nou stuttered as he began to open up a garganta. "Ladies first" Nou said as he gestured his hands telling her to go first. "Why thank you, don't be too far behind me though." Ruiko smiled as she blew a kiss before stepping into the Garganta Nou then shook his head as he quickly followed Ruiko into the garganta. "Miss Ruiko, If shinigami comes would you like me to dispose of them." ''Nou said with a evil grin upon his face. WIthout even turning around, Ruiko laughed devilishly, "Of course! Well that is unless I know them." Nou then excitedly exited the garganta atop a building in the World of the Living. "Miss Ruiko, what would you like to do first" Nou asked as he turned his head back and forth searching for nearby Spiritaul Pressures. "Hmmmm...How about we go shopping for abit and then maybe out for a bite to eat? I'm a bit famished, that is unless you have something special planned for little ol' me." Ruiko winked as she leaned over the edge of the building Nou then wiped the sweat off his forehand with his palm. "Never quite use to the Human World..this world" Nou admitted trying to change the subject. "Well Miss Ruiko if you want to shop then lets go" Nou said aloud as he began to fly to a nearby mall. "Now, now Nou. We have to walk there like the citizens of this town or we will be spotted quite quickly. The shop I want to go to is only a few blocks that way anyhow" Ruiko smiled as she pointed toward a nearby street Nou then smirked as he dropped to the ground. "My, my I'm just so forgetfull. My deepest apologies Miss Ruiko." Nou then hurriedly approached Ruiko, "Besides I need some new clothes anyway" Nou admitted. "Haha, You may want to hide a few of those hollow features as well while we are here" Ruiko laughed as she pulled Nou along the road "''Hollow Featueres...I look good. Nou thought to himself. As the espada made there way to the mall, on the other side of the town lay a boy. A boy with extroadinary powers, a boy that is aware of the hollows presence. He is quickly closing in on the hollows, waiting for the right time to strike. Nou then made his way into the mall. He stood there mouth opened wide amazed by how big it was. "Man its been awhile" Nou murmered to himself. "Oh you came to the human world before? How come I wasn't aware of this fact until now?" Ruiko questioned Nou with a confused look upon her face "Yea" Nou said with a dissapointed expression upon his face. Nou then sighed. "I really never wanted to come back.....until now" Nou said while looking at Ruiko. Looking at Nou, Ruiko frowned. "Awwwww...what's wrong Nou? Did something bad happen?" A mysterious figure then appeared in front of the epsadas with several bags in his hand."Yea, tell her espada" said the figure. The figure then dropped the bags. "I am Seikatsu Okuri and you're the one who murdered my family" Seiaktsu said aloud. Silence quickly drew from within the mall as most people gathered near to see and hear what the boy was speaking of. "Lets go somewhere else espada" Seikatsu offered angrily. Ruiko payed no attention to Nou as her eyes focused on Seikatsu. "Oooooooh! Who are you!? Are you some ind of supermodel?" "Well supermodel..hmm...never really thought of that guess I do look good. Hey wait, don't distract me, although you do look good to bad I have to kill you" Seikatsu said confusingly. "Sorry to interupt...but people are starting to stare....Miss Ruiko" Nou whispered in Ruiko ear. "Oh! Then shall we go elsewhere?" Ruiko smiled as she began leaving the mall, pulling Nou along through the crowd of the mall in an attempt to lose Seikatsu "Hey".Seikatsu yelled as he pushed aside people attempting to get to the espada. "Get back here..move..move..espada get over here now!" Seikatsu yelled aloud as he fought through the crowd. Seikatsu then amazingly jumped over the crowd of people in a attempt to get outside the mall and face the espada. While being dragged out the mall by Ruiko. "Miss Ruiko...that boy...my past..parents". His words were cluttered and couldn't be heard as they went through the crowd of people. Nou then ran outside quickly as he faced Seikatsu. "Miss Ruiko may I face the boy" he said as he got on one knee and bowed before Ruiko. "Hm? Now now. I think I will take on the boy. After all, we have another guest here. This is definitely something I didn't want, one of the local shinigami has started to impede our movements." Ruiko sighed as she pointed to another shinigami sitting in the trees. "Aww. It looks like I've been spotted. And here I was just gonna sit here and watch to see what happens." The shinigami stood up on a branch before jumping down to the Seikatsu's side. "Heya!" "Sup bro! Seikatsu said to the shinigami. "Whats ya name" Seikatsu asked. "Oh? Me? Just call me Yun. How about yourself?" Rozeluxe said with a smile "Whateva! I'm Seikatsu a human..you handle the old guy..I'll take the hottie" Seikatsu said grinning. "The hottie huh? Hmm...looks like you have good taste my friend. But I think she may be a bit too old for you." Rozeluxe smiled. "But sure. I'll handle the oldie." "You do realize that we can hear you right?" Ruiko smiled as she blew a kiss toward both Seikatsu and Rozeluxe "Old...the older the smarter" Nou said calmly. "Shutup, you don't talk." Seikatsu said as he pointed angrily at Nou. "Shinigami promise me....promise me you'll beat this freak." Seikatsu yelled. "Oh and...I probably shouldn't say this but for a hollow she is pretty hot " Seikatsu whispered to Rozeluxe. "I'll fight her somewhere else just deal with that freak". Seikatsu then began to walk away towards a forest like area. "Come on hottie, hurry up" Seikatsu tried to say cooly. "Of course! I'll beat this guy into the next life." Rozeluxe smiled as he raised a thumb "Eww. You're kinda creepy. You could at least try to learn my name instead of calling me hottie." Ruiko sighed as she walked toward the forest area. "Oh well, it looks like I;ll just have to beat manners into that soft looking head of yours. Hehehe" Nou vs The Boy in Blue "Nou then quickly glanced over at his opponent. "You don't seem like much. So boy you're going to beat me? Nou said sarcastically. "I may not look it but, I'm quite the handful good sir." Rozeluxe said before sticking out his tounge as if to provoke his opponent "Hmm..tell me your name boy. Nou said while crouching down and curling his fist into balls. Nou appeared to be very pugnacious as he had a wide grin upon his face. " Its common to know the name of your opponent before killing them." "Oh? Then how come you haven't told me yours? I think you forgot that youwill be the one dying today." Rozeluxe said with a sile plastere across his face. "But if you need a name..how about you just call me Yun?" "Memories.....boy, sorry just...ahh nothing I was just...my name is Nou, Segunda Espada Nou. I must win today for Miss Ruiko" Nou then launched a gran rey cero from his palm immediately starting the fight. Startled at the sight at a Gran Rey Cero, Rozeluxe froze momentarily before dodging out of the way. "No way...how did he..when did he....was he already injured before? The only way one could launch that technique is by mixing theri blood with it..well then it looks like I will have to exploit this." Rozeluxe smirked as he brandished a sickle like blade. "Let the fun really start now." He laughed as he swung his blade towar his opponent's chest. Before Nou was hit with the blade he caught it with his right hand. "Listen boy. If you wish to win....become stronger" Nou said omniously as he tried to punch the shinigami in the stomach up close. "Tsk. Tsk. Good sir. Grabbing that blade isn't smart to do." Rozeluxe smiled as he tugged the chain a bit causing the blade to speed up its reishi particle absorbtion, effectively turning it into a chainsaw and cutting the man's hand just as his fist collided with Rozeluxe's stomach. "Guah!" Stumbling back, Rozeluxe smirked as he pointed the man's hand. "That's not gonna ever heal. It will constantly keep bleeding unless you know what to cover it with, but that's a secret I won't tell." Strange Meeting in the Forest Meanwhile in the forest Seikatsu was carefully glancing at Ruiko anaylizing her moves, how she walked, talked and anything else he could observe from her. "So we startin' or not." he said lazily with one eye open. Ruiko laughed and puffed out her face, giving the appearance of a child, "Well, aren't you the rude one. You invite little ol me out to this empty area and try to force yourself upon me. I'm not that kind of girl you know. Hehe." Seikatsu then fell to the floor in shock .He then stood up at stared at the glimmering stars in the pitch black night sky. "Man this sucks.....I finally meet a girl....and I gotta kill 'er." Seikatsu murmered slowly. "Well if you don't want to..oh well" Ruiko showed a faint smirk that glimmered in the light as she shunpo'd toward Seikatsu and threw a fist down toward his chest "You don't really have a choice in the matter now." Seikatsu was quickly off guard and was sent flying as Ruiko punched him. He then quickly flew into a towering oak tree directly behind him. "Ouch...hey a owl" Seikatsu said aloud as he quickly got off topic and pointed at a flying owl." Hey espada...I'm pretty sure espada's have numbers right". Seikatsu then paused to stare at the ground. "Whats ya number" "Oh? Who says I'm an espada? I don't remember mentioning that I am to you. Whoever has been telling you this information has certainly been lying to you." Ruiko chuckled before winking at Seikatsu Seikatsu then began to crouch down. He sat, then slowly laid back and began to stare at the sky completely ignoring what Ruiko said. After several minutes past he quickly jumped up. "Well whateva you are, I have to win...for my mom" Seikatsu said nostagically. He then was outlined in a bright glowing red reiatsu. "Lets Begin" Suddenly appearing behind the boy, Ruiko moved her hand in a chopping motion in order to break his shoulders 'You're too cute, thinking I was going to allow you to power up." Caught off guard instantly Seikatsu attempted to manuever his body out of the way to no success. He successfully weakened the strike yet he was still hit very hard as he jumped back and fell to his knees in anguish as he held his shoulder. "Mom" Seikatsu repeated to himself. "Mom....mom...mom" Seikatsu then stood up as a mound of fire rose from underneath Seikatsu. He then threw his hand forward pointing to Ruiko. A massive fireball around the size of an elephant was launched from the mound at astounding speed. "For a human. I'm not bad" he said confidently.